[unreadable] [unreadable] This SBIR project is in response to the call for the development of field-deployable or wearable personal sensors for monitoring point-of-contact exposures to airborne chemicals through biosample testing. The broad objective of this proposal is to develop an extremely sensitive and selective biosensor device capable of detecting and discriminating proteins in human serum samples taken from patients suspected of being exposed to potentially harmful levels of organophosphate-based pesticides. This represents a novel approach in biomarker analysis because each organophosphate (OP) pesticide results in a distinct protein "fingerprint" structure that can be identified, distinguished from other agents and their conjugates, and quantified. Using ATERIS Technologies novel sensor thin polymer film technology, reporter domains will be customized with specific protein-recognition molecules that detect the OP poisoned proteins. This will make it possible to develop an inexpensive, yet highly rapid, sensitive, and accurate device to analyze exposure to OP pesticides, assess the type and extent of OP agent exposure and then this information will guide the therapeutic intervention necessary. The major milestones in this Phase I SBIR project are first to isolate biorecognition proteins capable of discriminating between native and OP-poisoned human proteins, then show proof-of-principal for the sensitivity and reliability of the film sensor element. In the Phase II of this program, the detection films will be incorporated into a reader device and the reproducibility and accuracy of detection of OP-modified proteins in actual serum samples will be determined. The data generated will guide the design of the commercial biosensor device. The end user of such a device will be the field personnel likely to be exposed to OP pesticides and clinical laboratories likely to encounter patients that are suspected to have been exposed to OP chemical agents. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]